justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Tanques Heist
Tanques Heist is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "This tank factory is useless without the blueprints. Safely obtain blueprints before sending in the Army of Chaos." Setting Prospero Tanques as a travel destination will make Sargento call Rico. He asks Rico to check out the factory. Rico says he'll go blow it up. It's advised not to do this mission before Operation Sandstinger as story-wise it makes sense that this area of the desert still belongs to the Black Hand at that point in time. Walkthrough Rico arrives at the factory and Sargento tells him to get the tank schematics from an underground vault. He also knows that "the weapons designs are developed in the R&D department to the north." The whole base has a lot of soldiers with RPGs and there's at least two tanks driving around all the time. Get the schematics from the underground area First you'll have to go to the elevator in the middle of the base. The elevator doesn't work, so Rico will have to flip three electrical breakers first. *One is next to a big building, behind some container. *One is in a deeper hole of sorts, on your right, if you enter through the main gate in the south-east. *One is next to the big building that is next to the gate. It's on the side that has two thin metal roofs. Be careful here. A Black Hand titan is standing right in front of the breaker and there's a large stack of fuel tanks between the roofs. Take the elevator down. There's big room, guarded by a handful of soldiers. There are two tanks on platforms and a smaller room with computers. One of these can be used to get the schematics. Get the first set of weapon schematics ("north scanner") Next, Rico needs to get the weapon schematics. These are stored in two different buildings. Go to the far end of the base in the north. The northern area of the base is a little further away and there's a tank shooting-range on the way. All the tanks from here will chase the player. The destination is a building with a big black door. Once there, use the computer next to the door. Rico notes that the door will only open for a Pointman Scout Tank. These tanks are stored in at least three different parts of the base. One of these is a parking lot a little to the west from the elevator. There should be more than one of them parked under, or near some white metal roofs, but be careful: a titan soldier guarding the parking lot. He is quite tough, so you might want to hijack a tank and blow him up. Then just drive the new tank to the building. On the way you will encounter multiple Black Hand tanks that will try to stop you. Note that any tank in Just Cause 4 blows up from 3 good hits from any other tank. You might even notice that there's a jet fighter circling thee base. Don't waste time trying to out-fight every enemy at the base. Just driver to the marked building door to have the tank scanned. This opens the building door. There's another Pointman Scout Tank parked inside and behind it is a computer. Rico will need to use that computer. He notes that he got the design for some type of smaller gun. Get the second set of weapon schematics ("south scanner") Next, the player needs to find the other marked building. It's in the same area of the base and in a hole. The door can be driven to on a tilted road/ramp. This building also has a computer next to the door. Rico notes that he needs a Warchief Assault Tank to enter here. One of these is parked at the western area of the base. That area is downhill from here, so it's easy to wingsuit there. Be very careful on your way back after getting the tank. There are land mines scattered around the road and the desert around here. These won't blow up the tank, but they'll certainly damage it. Rico alone very nearly dies if he steps on one. The mines are blue and easy to spot on the light desert background. In addition to the mines, the Black Hand will send a few other tanks and helicopters to try to stop Rico. If there should be a big red target on the ground, keep driving. The tank can only take up to three direct hits. Once the building door opens, it reveals another Warchief Assault Tank already parked inside. The computer Rico needs to use is behind that tank. He notes that he found the schematics for a big artillery gun. Defend the transmitter The finally, as the last step of the mission, Rico has to protect a transmitter. Get back to the western area where the Warchief Assault Tank was parked. In the middle is a concrete corridor that connects two buildings to each-other. Enter it, kill anyone who might be there and use the computer in the middle. The transmitter will rise right in front of you. There's a minigun next to the computer, but the transmitter will be attacked by tanks. The easiest way to defend it is to hijack the first tank that arrives and fight everyone else who arrives. There will be multiple waves of attackers with tanks and drones. This battle should be easy, because they're all attacking the transmitter and not the player. Trivia *The player is likely to get blown up more times during this mission than most others. As such, this mission is about as hard as the Zona Tres Upload mission, but slightly easier. *"...developed in the R&D department..." - Department of Redundancy Department. *Initially, the elevator didn't work after the mission. Apparently this was a glitch, as it was fixed in some patch. It now remains operational forever. Gallery Tanques Heist (Rico arrives and Sargento briefs him).png|Rico arrives and Sargento briefs him. Note the elevator location. Tanques Heist (breaker 1).png|Breaker 1. Tanques Heist (breaker 2).png|Breaker 2. Tanques Heist (breaker 3).png|Breaker 3. The dumb titan has blown up the fuel tanks. Tanques Heist (underground seen from elevator).png|Underground seen from elevator. Tanques Heist (underground seen from computer).png|Underground seen from computer. Tanques Heist (north scanner location).png|"North scanner" location. Tanques Heist (pointman paking lot).png|The Pointman Scout Tank is on the higher area. Pointman Scout Tank (Black Hand, right side).png|This is what to look for: A Pointman Scout Tank. Tanques Heist (jet fighter over the base).png|Jet fighter over the base. Tanques Heist (at the north scanner).png|At the "north scanner". Tanques Heist (helicopters).png|Lots of Black Hand helicopters. Tanques Heist (warchief location).png|Warchief Assault Tank location. Tanques Heist (at the south scanner).png|At the "south scanner". Tanques Heist (transmitter trigger location).png|Transmitter trigger location. Tanques Heist (transmitter rises).png|Transmitter rises. Tanques Heist (drones attacking the transmitter).png|Drones attacking the transmitter. Tanques Heist (tanks attacking the transmitter).png|Tanks attacking the transmitter. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Sargento's missions